1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a metal wiring of a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a method of forming a metal wiring of a semiconductor device, which is formed by a dual damascene process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, upon formation process of a metal wiring of a semiconductor device, an anti-diffusion film formation process serves to form an anti-diffusion film in a via hole and on a sidewall of a metal wiring trench, thus preventing diffusion of a metal material, which will be formed in a subsequent process.
However, the anti-diffusion film is usually formed by a sputtering process employing high-density metal plasma. In this time, deposited metal ions are deposited on the via hole and the metal wiring trench with straightness. Thus, there is a problem in that the step coverage of the anti-diffusion film is degraded as a design rule of a device reduces.